The present invention relates to a control device and a control system.
In recent days, sensors for detecting the presence of a moving object including a human being, animals and living things are widely prevalent. The moving objects include not only things to change from place or position but also body parts, a chest or shoulders, to slightly change by breathing. This kind of sensors include an infrared sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, a visible light sensor, and the like. Also, a Doppler sensor that generates a Doppler signal on the basis of a transmitted wave and a received wave including a reflected wave of the transmitted wave is attracting attention as well. The presence and the situation of the moving object are able to be determined by analyzing the Doppler signal generated by the Doppler sensor.
As a system using a sensor for determining the presence or the situation of a moving object, JP 2005-4256A discloses, for example, a monitoring system that starts behavior monitoring of a human being in a bathroom on the basis of the Doppler signal generated by a Doppler sensor, when an entrance into the bathroom is sensed. Also, JP H08-329358A discloses a monitoring system that is provided with a pyroelectric sensor and a Doppler sensor for a same monitoring region, and starts monitoring of the monitoring region by the Doppler sensor when a human being is sensed in the monitoring region by the pyroelectric sensor.